onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 308
Chapter 308 is titled "The Grand Interference Plan". Cover Page Volume: 33 Pg.: 47 Straw Hats and Animals: Chopper with Some Seals. Short Summary Zoro, Luffy, Sanji & Chopper have stopped fighting the Foxy Pirates. Nami, Usopp & Robin pass through the various challenges of the Donut Race. Foxy employs various deceitful tactics along the way to slow them down, but they are all foiled as the Taru Tiger approaches the finish line. With no other options, Foxy reveals his Devil Fruit ability. Long Summary As the Donut Race continues, the Cutie Wagon (Porche , Capote , & Monda) makes its way into one of the races more well-known challenges, the "Long Coral Area". The Taru Tiger, occupied by Nami, Usopp, and Nico Robin, is hot on their heels with Usopp and Nami rowing. Commenting on the sun's heat adding to the challenges, Itomimizu flies overhead. Porche and Capote note that they need to make up for the time that they lost earlier in the race, while Nami, Usopp, and Robin notice that the giant corals effect on sea currents will likely prompt them to proceed with caution. Itomimizu calls attention to Foxy and Hamburg running along the shoreline, hinting that they are planning something for the race. Foxy tells Hamburg to get ahead of the competitors. Meanwhile Luffy, still eager for a fight with the Foxy Pirates due to their subterfuge in the Donut Race, is approached by their chef with an offer of food. Luffy seems almost helpless against the offer, as he drools excessively over the dishes in front him. Sanji receives the adulation of multiple women of the Foxy Pirates, while Chopper is similarly distracted with the sweets they offer him. Zoro has already been excessively drinking rum with multiple Foxy Pirates, to the point that they need to fetch him more. The race takes an unexpected turn as Nami decides to slow down before entering the Long Coral Area, despite the Cutie Wagon speeding ahead of them. This confounds Usopp, but Nami's strategy is soon justified as Monda is shown to be incapable of pulling the Cutie Wagon through the Coral Area's intense currents. Nami decides it is now time for the Taru Tiger to make its move, but as they proceed Robin notices a thick smoke filling the Coral Area. Itomimizu comments on Foxy's underhandedness, while also pointing out that Taru Tiger now risks running into something every time they move. Foxy begins to revel in the success of his dastardly deed, but this is quickly cut short as he notices the Taru Tiger pass completely through the smoke with no issue. Now effortlessly speeding through the Long Coral Area, Usopp points out that the boat is moving on its own. Nami explains that the area is a maze of sea currents, where a giant whirlpool behind the corals is actually causing a chain of smaller whirlpools in the area. With this being the case, all she had to do was determine the correct path to enter the area, and the smoke would be inconsequential. Usopp praises Nami's skills as a navigator, but Itomimizu reminds everyone of the giant whirlpool that is still up ahead. Nami tells Usopp that they will need his Impact Dial again to prevent being swallowed by the whirlpool, impressing Usopp further at his navigator's calm demeanor and foresight. Usopp complies, and the Taru Tiger is catapulted completely over the giant whirlpool, as well as a small strip of land, landing safely on the other side. Itomimizu is astounded at their success, wondering if this will mean a loss for the Cutie Wagon. Not to be counted out, the Cutie Wagon improvises by having Capote get partially inside of Monda's mouth in order to improve their speed and maneuverability. They begin shattering the giant corals with brute force, quickly closing the gap between them and the Taru Tiger. As the Taru Tiger begins moving forward again, they notice a sign in front of them that tells them to "Turn Right". Nami feigns following the instruction, only to immediately destroy the sign as they continue moving forward. Foxy is once again fooled, this being "Boss Trick #18, Fake Sign Attack". Itomimizu comments on Nami's untrusting nature, earning himself a direct insult from her. Itomimizu also notes Nami's profane comments, before announcing that they are moving into the next challenge, the "Long Ripple". This area is characterized by giant pillars of water shooting up from the sea. Foxy tries more deceitful tactics, pretending to be a feeble old woman in need of help as Hamburg cries over him. Nami simply ignores him, telling him to stop his tricks, with Itomimizu now calling her heartless and cruel. Usopp notices the finish line ahead of them; however Nami destroys it as they pass through, noticing that it is once again a trick by Foxy. Foxy is absolutely beside himself at Nami's perception of his trickery. Robin states that the real finish line must be close, and Usopp informs her and Nami that he won't be able to use the Impact Dial again. Itomimizu again questions Nami if she believes anything she sees, earning himself more insults from her. The Cutie Wagon has stopped at the fake finish line, believing it to be real. Nami states that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she loses to idiots like the Foxy Pirates, and reminds Usopp and Robin that they will lose a crewmate should this come to pass. As the Cutie Wagon finally realizes their mistake, Itomimizu announces that they are approaching the Long Bamboo Shore. Nami notices that she can see the real finish line, but also that they won't be able to best the quickly approaching Cutie Wagon in speed. Pointing out the bamboo trees in the distance, Nami asks Usopp to shoot some of them down. Porche commands Capote and Monda to speed up and destroy the Taru Tiger, but the falling bamboo trees critically injure Capote. In retaliation, Porche unveils her "Cutie Baton", and flings several rose-shaped shuriken at the Taru Tiger. With the Straw Hats unable to dodge, the shurikens punch several holes in the Taru Tiger. However, the Straw Hats are close enough to the finish line that they believe they can still make it by charging through. Along the shoreline, Foxy has Hamburg get closer to the Straw Hats, and the Cutie Wagon pushes forward with just Monda swimming once again. As the race reaches its highly anticipated conclusion, Luffy, Chopper, and Sanji cheer on their crewmates. The Foxy Pirates along the shoreline praise the Straw Hats for their efforts, but assure them that they won't be winning despite how things look for them. In response to Luffy's befuddlement, one of the Foxy Pirates explains that their captain has a Devil Fruit, just like Luffy. Foxy then fires his "Noro Noro Beam" at the Taru Tiger as it approaches the finish line. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Nami sees through all of Foxy's tricks. *Nami, Robin, and Usopp head towards the finish line. *Foxy's uses the Noro Noro Beam. *The remaining Straw Hat Pirates give in to their desires: meat, women, rum, and sweet food. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 308 it:Capitolo 308